


La Obra

by SoloLibrosParaMi



Category: Loonatics Unleashed, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Boyfriends, LGBTQ Character, M/M, MalexMale, Romantic Comedy, TechxRev, Yaoi, obradeteatro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloLibrosParaMi/pseuds/SoloLibrosParaMi
Summary: La ciudad de Acmetropolis había estado tranquila ese día así que los héroes decidieron tomarse el día... o esa era la idea hasta que Zadavia apareció para mandarlos al teatro de Acmetropolis donde se desató una cadena de acontecimientos que alejaron a los Loonatics de su plan original.¿Quién hubiera pensado todo lo que ocurriría en su intento de tomar un día libre?
Relationships: Tech E. Coyote & Rev Runner, Tech E. Coyote/Rev Runner
Kudos: 1





	La Obra

El sol ya se había asomado por el horizonte indicando un nuevo día en la futurista ciudad de Acmetropolis. Todo apuntaba a que hoy iba a ser un día hermoso, los pájaros cantaban, no había una sola nube o nave espacial enemiga en el cielo, los ciudadanos no tenían ninguna preocupación mientras hacían sus actividades diarias como dirigirse al trabajo o a la escuela, el sol brillaba con fervor sobre todo el esplendor de la ciudad, incluso los criminales y villanos estaban tranquilos el día de hoy, todos estos factores significaban una cosa... día libre para los valientes héroes de la ciudad.

En la torre donde se ubicaba el cuartel de los famosos Loonatics, se encontraban estos mismos usando ropas veraniegas y debajo de estás sus trajes de baño en lugar de sus típicos trajes a la vez que se preparaban para poder ir a la playa para disfrutar del hermoso día, Slam cargaba todas sus cosas a la nave en lo que Tech la configuraba y verificaba que todo estuviera en orden, Rev se encargaba de preparara los bocadillos y las bebidas, Lexi se encontraba haciendo una lista de reproducción que conformara a todo el equipo, Danger todavía estaba viendo que traje de baño lucia más sus músculos si el amarillo con violeta o el azul con blanco ¿O tal vez su nuevo traje de baño? Finalmente Ace se encontraba verificando que no hubiera ningún problema que evitara que pudieran irse a la playa. Cuando los héroes terminaron sus respectivas tareas se reunieron en el hangar de la nave para poder irse a su tan ansiado destino, todos estaban atentos a la autorización de su líder para poder despegar y así poder relajarse sin ninguna preocupación al menos por un día.

El conejo vio su comunicador y vio que su reloj marcaba las 9:30, eso significaría que almorzarían ahí y luego disfrutarían de una divertida tarde nadando, tomando el sol, jugando y relajándose-¿Listos para la playa Loonatics?-Preguntó alegre el conejo a su equipo y como respuesta recibió sus gritos de alegría-Bueno entonces Loonatics ¡Vaaaa...!-El grito de emoción fue interrumpido por la hermosa cara de Zadavia en el comunicador de la nave-...Mos-

-Saludos Loonatics-

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!-Gritó enojado el pato-¡Después que la locomotora con patas logró que el nerd abandonara su virgen-cueva!-El coyote iba a protestar pero luego cerró la boca-¡Incluso logramos convencer al orejón que dejara de jugar con su ridícula espada y nos permitiera tomarnos el día libre!-El pato había comenzado a hacer un berrinche hasta que se bajó los shorts dejando ver una sunga color naranja fosforescente que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación-¡Hasta me puse mi mejor traje de baño!-

-¡Asco!-Gritó la coneja mientras cubría sus ojos con sus orejas.

-Por favor cúbrete pato, hay niños presentes-Dice el coyote mirando hacia otro lado a la vez que cubría los ojos de su amigo correcaminos quien tenía las mejillas rojas.

El conejo, el demonio de tasmania y la meta-humana optaron por mirar hacia el otro lado mientras el pato volvía a subir sus shorts y murmuraba "Exagerados"-Lamento interrumpir sus planes para pasar el día pero hay una misión para ustedes-

-¿Cuál es el problema Zadavia?-Preguntó el líder del equipo aún incomodo por la antigua escena.

-Desde hace ya un mes y medio han ocurrido sucesos extraños en el teatro de Acmetropolis-Dice la meta-humana a la vez que proyectaba las pruebas de los acontecimientos-Los sucesos van desde escenografías arruinadas hasta el incidente más reciente donde los dos protagonistas de la obra tuvieron un accidente que terminó en una pierna rota en uno y un esguince además un ojo morado en el otro-

-Supongo que alguien tomo muy literalmente el dicho de "Rompe-te una pierna"-Bromeó el conejo líder.

La proyección cambio para mostrar a un hombre robusto de traje blanco, cabello y barba de color naranja pálido-El señor Leghorn es el director encargado de la obra que se está preparando-

-¿Él-es-el-director? No-pensé-que-alguien-como-Leghorn-se-interesaría-en-el-teatro-después-de-todo-él-es-un-gran-nombre-en-el-mundo-de-los-deportes-profesionales-incluido-Basherball. De-hecho-él-es-quien-dispara-la-pelota-inicial-para-comenzar-el-juego. Además-que-es-el-orgulloso-patrocinador-del-snack-conocido-como-Chili-Gurt...-Dice rápidamente el correcaminos hasta que el coyote envuelve su mano en su pico.

-Entendimos Rev-Dice el coyote aún cubriendo el pico del correcaminos-El sujeto no tiene relación con las artes escénicas exactamente-

-También es el idiota que no nos pagó-Menciona el pato para ser terriblemente ignorado-¿Quién rayos te paga con un suministro de por vida de ese horrendo chili?-

-A mir sí mie gustar-Menciona el demonio de tasmania recibiendo una mala mirada de parte del pato.

-Lo que dices es verdad Rev, la actuación no es el ámbito de Leghorn pero decidió que sería interesante probar algo nuevo y resultó siendo su historia la elegida para ser presentada en el teatro-La proyección del hombre desapareció-Los sucesos extraños comenzaron a ocurrir en el momento exacto que él comenzó con la producción de su obra, lo cual descarta la posibilidad de que sean meras coincidencias-

-Supongo que nuestra misión será averiguar quien es la persona que esta detrás de todo esto-Dice la coneja-¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

-Estás en lo correcto Lexi. Cuento con ustedes Loonatics, luego de esta misión podrán tomarse el día libre y así Danger podrá lucir su traje de baño-Ante ese comentario todos menos el mencionado se rieron un poco-Buena suerte, Zadavia fuera-Dice ella para luego desaparecer.

-Ya escucharon a la jefa chicos, la playa va a tener que esperar-Todos suspiraron antes de tocar sus comunicadores para activar sus trajes de superhéroes-Vamos a terminar con esto y así podremos salir a disfrutar del sol y la arena-

(...)

Unos minutos más tarde la nave del equipo se encontraba aterrizando enfrente del teatro, los héroes bajaron de la nave y procedieron a ingresar al teatro. Al entrar ellos se encontraron con el famoso Leghorn hablando por su reloj comunicador de una manera algo desesperada-¿Pero qué cosa, digo, digo, qué cosa dices muchacho?¿Cómo qué "no vas a venir ni aunque te pague el doble"?¿Debes estar bromeando?...¿Hola puedes, digo, digo, puedes escucharme?...¿Hola?-Luego apagar su comunicador-Creo que me colgó-Leghorn voltea y se encuentra con sus salvadores-¡Los Loonatics! Es un gusto volver a verlos-Dice el hombre estrechando la mano de Ace-Gracias por venir a socorrerme-

-No hay de que doc-Dice Ace con una sonrisa mientras de fondo se oía algo como "sí claro, no hay de que...solo perdimos nuestro día libre" para luego oírse un "¡ay eso duele orejona!"-¿Podrás explicaron un poco más de la situación?-

-Claro, será, digo, será un placer. Verán hacer poco más de un mes y medio estaba en mi casa tranquilo cuando de repente, digo, de repente yo tuve la idea de hacer está obra, tenía la historia y todos los recursos para hacerla cobrar vida, además mi historia, digo, mi historia fue la elegida por los directivos para ensayarla y luego presentarla en el teatro de Acmetropolis. Pero desde el primer día empezaron, digo, empezaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas: Fallos técnicos, vestuario que desaparecía,escenografías completamente destruidas, accidentes misteriosos les ocurrían a los actores incluso a los extras y suplentes, además ayer encontramos esto-Dice el hombre mostrando-les un papel que tenía escrito en letras rojas"Cancelen la obra"-Nadie sabe por qué suceden todas estás cosas o quién es quien las realiza-

Los justicieros de la ciudad se miran entre ellos ya que ciertamente era extraño todo lo que decía el hombre hasta que el líder decidió hablar-¿Podríamos interrogar a alguno de los actores?-

El semblante del hombre se vuelve triste y decaído-Me temo, digo, me temo que no será posible hacer eso-

-¿Y eso sería por qué...?-Preguntó serio el pato-No tenemos todo el día, mis plumas necesitan sol-Se quejaba el pato hasta que la coneja le golpeó en el brazo-¡Ay! De nuevo el mismo brazo orejona-

-No podrán interrogar a los actores porque, digo, digo, porque no hay actores-Dice Leghorn dejando confundidos a los Loonatics-Ellos, digo, ellos se han largado de aquí por miedo a que algo les pase incluso los suplente se fueron. Está tarde a las 2 es el estreno de mi obra y no tengo ni un solo actor-Leghorn suspira-Supongo que tendré que cancelar, digo, digo, cancelar la obra-

-Descuide-Dice Rev poniendo una mano en su hombro para tratar de animarlo-Nosotros-descubriremos-que-ocurre-y-así-usted-podrá-hacer-su-obra-

-Si necesita actores, entonces aquí los tiene-Dice Lexi emocionada mientras señala a su equipo y a ella misma provocando expresiones de sorpresa en sus compañeros de equipo y en el humano.

-¡¿En serio, digo, digo, en serio?!-Gritó emocionado el humano.

-Claro, no he estado en una obra desde la primaria cuando hice a "la caperucita roja"-Dice alegre Lexi-¿Ustedes qué dicen muchachos?-

Rev asiente emocionado en dirección a Lexi-¡Sí-hagamos! Yo-tampoco-he-estado-en-una-obra-desde-la-primaria-además-así-podríamos-ayudar-al-señor-Leghorn-a-realizar-su-obra-mientras-nos-divertimos-y-hacemos-algo-nuevo-para-variar-

-Gueno...-Dice Slam pensando-Eso sienar divirtidou y nosotrus teníaguos pensado divirtirros el dína de hoy-

-Me niego-Dice Danger con su expresión de niño mimado que quiere un juguete nuevo y no se lo compran-¡Somos héroes, no actores! Nuestro trabajo es averiguar quién es el causante de los accidentes, no ponernos unos disfraces ridículos y recitar un tonto poema mientras la gente se duerme en sus asientos-

-Eres un amargado Danger-Dice Lexi seria-¿Lo sabes verdad?-

-No puedo creer que diga esto pero... Danger tiene razón-Dice Tech sorprendiendo a sus compañeros incluido el pato-Eso sería extremadamente vergonzoso, sin contar que nos estarían viendo varias personas que juzgarían cada uno de nuestros movimientos como en la primaria cuando tenías que participar sí o sí-

-Vamos-Tech-no-seas-un-amargado-tú-también-Dice Rev viendo a Tech-Será-divertido-además-somos-3-contra-2-

-No tan rápido locomotora con patas-Dice Danger-Puede que tú, la orejona y el come chili de Tasmania quieran hacer el ridículo pero el orejón mayor aún no ha votado y su voto vale por 2-

Todos voltearon a ver al conejo líder-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejos?-

-Dile a estos 2 idiotas que no actuaremos-

-No, dile a esté pato y al coyote que parece que se contagió con estupidez suya que ayudaremos a Leghorn-

-Marence qui todou depende di tu Ace-Dice Slam con una sonrisa mientras que a su espalda se apreciaba como la chica conejo y el correcaminos se veían desafiantes con el pato y el coyote respectivamente, además al fondo se apreciaba a Leghorn con esperanza en sus ojos-¿Quí opinas?-

-Bueno Danger tiene razón al decir que nuestro trabajo es descubrir quién es el causante de todo esto...-Danger y Tech miran con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada a Lexi y a Rev-Pero qué mejor forma de descubrir quién quiere sabotear la obra que siendo parte de ella-

-Ja-Se ríen Lexi y Rev en la cara de Danger y Tech quienes tenían el ceño fruncido.

-¡Muchas, digo, muchas gracias!-Gritó emocionado y muy agradecido Leghorn-Son los, digo, son los mejores héroes del mundo-

Ace con su típica sonrisa dice-Considerando que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes del estreno, vamos a tener que improvisar ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso viejo?-El hombre asiente con alegría-Bien, ahora díganos de que va la obra para poder elaborar un plan-

-La obra, digo, la obra trata de un príncipe que se enamora de la princesa de un reino rival, él la tendrá que rescatar para que así su amor florezca-

-Creo que ya tengo a tus protagonistas doc-Dice Ace con una sonrisa divertida al ver de reojo a los genios del equipo.

Leghorn al ver a lo que se refería el conejo grita de alegría-¡Son, digo, son perfectos!-

Todos miraban con diversión al par de genios mientras que estos se miraban confundidos al no entender que era lo que ocurría...

(...)

Luego de unas horas la escenografía ya estaba reparada al igual que el vestuario que habían encontrado manchado en los camerinos, en esté momento los papeles habían sido repartido dejando a algunos héroes un poco inconformes con los papeles que les habían tocado.

-Sabes pensé que cuando dijiste que tenías a sus protagonistas, te referías a ti y a Lexi-Dice Tech con cara de pocos amigos mientras se veía a su mejor amigo a su lado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-No a mi y a Rev-

-Al menos tú tienes papel protagónico-Danger se queja-¡Yo el gran Pato Peligro soy un sirviente!¡Un simple sirviente!¡Y lo peor soy el sirviente de él!-

Ace ignoro a su amigo emplumado y le contesto al coyote-Bueno si algo ocurre en el escenario, Rev podrá reaccionar a tiempo y tú trabajas de maravilla con él, por otro lado necesito a Lex atenta a todo lo que ocurra por lo que no puede hacer de protagónico. Además que mejor caso de amor prohibido que un amor entre un coyote y un correcaminos-El coyote no parecía muy conforme con la explicación-Vamos Tech, es solo hasta que quien está detrás de esto aparezca a arruinar la obra, lo atrapamos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaremos relajándonos en nuestro día libre-

-Ace tiene razón Tech, esto es como cuando de pequeños tienes que participar de manera obligatoria en la obra de fin de curso ¿No recuerda cuan divertido era actuar en la obra escolar?¿O es que siempre hacías de árbol?Jajajaja-La risa de la coneja se fue esfumando a medida que una expresión de vergüenza se dibujaba en la cara del coyote-Ja...ja...ja¿Espera estás hablando en serio? Bueno ahora podrás ser el protagonista-

Tech suspira para luego decir sin muchos ánimos-Está bien, lo haré-Luego voltea a ver a su mejor amigo, quien había estado callado desde que mencionaron sus papeles-¿Tú qué opinas Rev?-

-Si-tú-no-tienes-problemas-yo-tampoco-Dice Rev aún con la mejillas rojas-Nuestra-idea-era-divertirnos-y-yo-creo-que-será-divertido-actuar-en-está-obra-

-¡Loonatics, digo, digo, Loonatics!-Gritaba Leghorn desde la entrada-¡Vengan a saludar a sus fans!-

-¡Sí!¡Fans!-Salió Danger gritando emocionado-¡Esperen nenas que Pato Peligro ya llega!-

-¿Fans?-Preguntó Ace quien estaba tan confundido como sus compañeros-Vamos a ver chicos-

Al salir se encontraron a todas las clases de 1, 2 y 3 grado de la secundaria Acme, incluida la clase de el hermano de Rev, Rip.

-¿Olvide mencionarles que al estreno de la obra asistirían los alumnos de la secundaria Acme?-Rió Leghorn.

Los estudiantes y los profesores veían a los héroes con alegría ya que hoy, además de perder clases, podrían ver a los famosos Loonatics en vivo.

-Hola-Rip-Gritá Rev feliz al ver a su hermano menor mientras corría hacia él para abrazarlo.

-¿Rev?-Dice el joven correcaminos al acercase a su hermano-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Parece-que-los-chicos-y-tu-hermano-mayor-van-a-actuar-en-la-obra-jaja ¿Y-tú-hermanito?-

-Mi clase vino a ver esto como para luego hacer un ensayo sobre los géneros literarios-

-Hola Rip-Dice Lexi acercándose para saludar al correcaminos más joven-Vamos Rev que tenemos que ponernos el vestuario-

-Es-verdad-adiós-hermanito-me-tengo-que-ir-Se despide Rev mientras el y Lexi corrían hacia la entrada del teatro-¡Deséame-suerte!-

-Suerte chicos-Dice el joven viendo como el correcaminos mayor y la coneja desaparecían por las puertas del teatro junto a sus compañeros de equipo¿O debería decir de teatro?

(...)

La función estaba por comenzar y nuestros queridos héroes estaban casi listos terminando de ponerse sus vestuarios. Ace sería el villano de la historia, su vestuario consistía en un traje de príncipe con los colores amarillo y blanco junto a una capa roja; Danger sería el fiel sirviente del villano por lo que vestía un traje más simple que el de su amo en colores naranja y negro; Slam, debido a su tamaño sería el dragón que pertenecía al villano, el llevaba un gran traje de dragón violeta con detalles verdes; por último Tech utilizaba un traje de príncipe mucho más detallado que el del villano en colores verde claro, blanco y negro junto a una capa verde oscuro. Todos nuestros héroes/actores esperaban a sus 2 integrantes faltantes.

-¡Dios como tardan!-Se quejo el pato-Al menos tenemos solo 2 chicas en el equipo-

-Te recuerdo que Rev es chico-Dice el coyote viendo al pato con una ceja levantada.

-Sí lo sé pero él es más mujer que Lexi, claro ejemplo está tardando una eternidad siendo que él puede cambiarse en 1 segundo-

El coyote iba a seguir defendiendo a su querido correcaminos cuando la puerta de los vestidores se abrió y de está salió la coneja con maquillaje sencillo en su rostro y vestida con un simple pero hermoso vestido rosado con detalles en dorado y una clase de chal celeste envuelto en sus hombros.

-¿Cómo me veo chicos?-Preguntó la coneja a la vez que realizaba una pose-No es mi estilo pero creo que no me veo tan mal-

El demonio de Tasmania sonríe y levanta su pulga en señal de aprobación-Bunita, muy bunita-

-Ya era hora orejona-Dice el pato que nunca admitiría que el vestido se le veía bien a la coneja.

-Luces hermosa Lex-Dice el conejo sonriendo-Toda una dama narradora-

-Te ves bien Lexi pero...¿Dónde está Rev?-

La coneja iba a responder cuando la puerta del vestidor nuevamente se abrió revelando a un sonrojado correcaminos que vestía con un hermoso vestido de color rojo intenso con detalles en color vino, con corte corazón, amplio en la parte de la falda y ajustado en la cintura, la coneja había arreglado las plumas de su cabeza en un peinado similar al de su madre con la diferencia que él portaba una corona de color plateado con un corazón rojo en el centro. Las mandíbulas de los Loonatics se abrieron ya que parecía que de verdad estaban viendo a una chica en lugar de su viejo amigo que hablaba a mil por hora.

-¡Wow Revy!-Dice la coneja sonriente-Te ves tan...-

-Hermoso-Interrumpe el coyote viendo de arriba a bajo a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno...-Dice el correcaminos en un tono inusualmente lento-Tú tampoco te ves nada mal Tech-

Ellos se veían sonrojados hasta que apareció el humano-¡Todo, digo, todos se ven increíbles muchachos!¡Es tu turno narradora!-

-Me siento nerviosa-Dice la coneja alegremente-Yo nunca he leído frente a tanta gente, sin contar el hecho que al mismo tiempo tengo que estar oyendo a el o los posibles sospechosos-

-Vas-a-estar-bien- Lexi-Dice el correcaminos sonriendo-Tienes-una-voz-maravillosa-y- nosotros-sabemos-que-el-culpable-caerá-tarde-o-temprano¡Todo-lo-que- queda-hacer-es-dar-un-buen-espectáculo!-

-Tienes razón Rev, bueno es mi turno-El publico guardo silencio cuando el telón se levando permitiendo ver a una hermosa conejita rubia en un encantador vestido sentada en una mecedora con un libro entre sus manos-En un lugar muy muy lejano...-Leyó casi cantando la coneja con una hermosa voz-Una muy antigua historia...Un príncipe del reino Oeste se enamoró de una princesa del reino rival...-En ese momento el un reflector se encendió en medio del escenario revelando a un coyote vestido de príncipe, el cual se notaba algo confiado-Para salvar a la princesa, el príncipe del reino del Oeste fue a la montaña de la muerte...-La coneja termino de leer indicando que era el turno del"príncipe", el coyote se preparó para decir su diálogo pero cuando él se percato toda le gente que lo estaba observando...su mente hizo cortocircuito y comenzó a temblar.

-Tech-Susurra el correcaminos antes de preguntar-¿Por-qué-está-tan-nervioso?-

-Si cungiló-Dice el demonio de Tasmania al ver a su amigo hecho de piedra-Arece ina estuatua-

-Supongo que es de los que se paralizan-Menciona el conejo-Ya saben, pánico escénico-

-Y ustedes que no me dieron el papel protagónico-Se quejo el pato-Coyote amateur-

El humano tranquilo habló con una sonrisa-Yo pienso que el muchacho, digo, el muchacho es uno de esos actores de modo-

-M m mi nom... es... Can... Prin... para salvar...-

-Ya veo porque siempre hacia de árbol...-Murmuro para si misma la coneja.

En ese momento todos los estudiantes y profesores se cuchicheaban entre ellos sobre la actuación del coyote, algunos decían que "debe ser parte de la obra", otros que "a ese sujeto le ganaron los nervios", y algunas chicas decía "creo que es tierno" o "adorable". Todos hablaban del pobre príncipe en aprietos y Rip y sus amigos no eran la excepción.

-El tipo parece una gelatina-Menciona riéndose un águila-Apuesto $5 dólares a que se desmaya-

Riendo a su lado un perro ovejero contestó-Yo apuesto $10 dólares a que se orina en cualquier segundo-

-No puedo creer que sea el mismo superhéroe que hace unos días vi peleando sin una pizca de miedo con una banda de súper-villanos-Menciona una gata de color gris para luego voltear a ver al correcaminos-¿Hey Rip? ¿El doctor Coyote siempre es así de nervioso?-

-Generalmente no, Sara-Dice el joven correcaminos para luego pensar-Ahora que lo pienso solo lo he visto de esa manera cuando mi hermano esta muy cerca de él-

-¡Yei!-Chilla emocionada una chica canario a su lado-¡Sabía que el Tev era real!-

-¿Tev?-Preguntó el águila tan confundido como el resto de sus amigos-¿De qué rayos hablas Taylor?-

La pajarita iba a responder cuando el príncipe trató nuevamente de recitar sus líneas-Yo... 10 espadas...-

-Sé que dije que improvisaríamos...-Dice el conejo-Pero el Doc ya se salteó sus lineas más de la cuenta-

-Está tan nervioso, digo, digo, está tan nervioso que apenas respira-

-Yo con... 10 espadas-En ese momento los poder de magnetismo del coyote provocaron que todas las "armas" hechas con metal que eran parte de la útileria salieran volando al púbico casi golpeándolo a algunos espectadores en el acto.

-¿Pero que rayos le pasa a Tech?-Se preguntó Rip a si mismo.

-Estamos poniendo en riesgo nuestra vidas al ver esta obra-Dijo mientras sujetaba su pecho el ovejero.

-¡Eso fue genial!-Menciono con mucha emoción la gata-Además de que perdimos horas de clase-

-¡El nerd está perdido!¡Solo yo puedo salvar está obra!-

-Ni se te ocurra Danger-Se oyó la voz de Lexi desde el otro lado del escenario.

-Estúpido súper oído, ya nadie tiene privacidad hoy en día-

-Tech necesita ayuda y de preferencia que no se la des tu pato-

-Ace tini rizón pero...¿Quí dibemus hacer?-

-Como-sea-tenemos-que-hacer-lo-posible-para-cubrirlo-y-así-atrapar-al-culpable-Dice el correcaminos con su típica pasión-¡Improvisaremos!Slam-ven-conmigo-ayúdame-Dice el ave volteando a ver a su demonio amigo quien le contesta con una sonrisa-Ace-espera-mi-señal-

-Seguro Rev-Dice el conejo un guiño-Confiamos en ti para salvar al Doc-Luego de eso el correcaminos y el demonio se fueron-Lexi mantén tus oídos bien abierto-El conejo no necesitaba respuesta para saber que ella le había oído.

-¡¿Aún no es mi turno?!-

-¡Cállate Danger!-

Mientras tanto en el escenario se encontraba un coyote aún temblando hasta que de pronto un correcaminos con un hermoso vestido bajo del techo siendo sujetado por una cuerda, Slam se encontraba atando la cuerda para mantener a Rev elevado en el aire.

-¡Oh-sálvame-por-favor. Príncipe-Caninus!-Dice Rev agudizando un poco su voz-¡Fui-capturada por-el-malvado-Rabbithart!-

-¡¿Rev?!-Dice Rip al ver a su hermano mayor de vestido-Si no supiera que es mi hermano, de verdad pensaría que es una chica-Luego suspira-Si Ma estuviera aquí, ya habría sacado miles de fotos-

-¡Sí, Tev!-

-Espera ¿Quién demonios es Rabbithart y por qué demonios secuestró a la princesa?-

-Shh, callate Barry que no me dejas escuchar-

En eso apareció en el escenario un conejo gris-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo? Mi nombre es Rabbithart-Dice el conejo para luego apuntar así el coyote-¡Si quieres recuperar a la princesa Averius, entonces enfrentate a mi!-

-¿Y ese quién es?-

-No sé pero verlo es un agasajo-

-¡Todos tienen mucho talento!-

-Pe...pe...pelea-Dice Tech apuntando a Ace con su espada, asustando un poco a Ace-¡Pelea!-

-¡Maldición!¡Tech llegó a su límite!-

-Déjenmelo a mi-Susurra Lexi para luego lanzar una pequeña onda de energía al coyote a fin de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Qué haces Lex?-Preguntó Ace al ver a su amigo en el suelo.

-Como de igual manera Caninus será vencido en está parte, la historia puede continuar-

-¡Ya me he recuperado!-Gritó Tech al levantarse del suelo y levantar al cielo su espada-¡He vuelo!-

-¡Toma esto!-Dice Ace sacando su espada-¡Espada del guardián!-

-¡Yo tengo 10 espadas!-Dice Tech para mover las espadas de metal rumbo al conejo.

Las espadas casi golpearon en serio a Ace, quien luego salió corriendo del escenario-¡Ayuda fiel sirviente!-

-¡Qué débil!-

-¡No huyas!-

-¡Vaya realismo!-

Una vez desatada la "princesa", Rev hizo una reverencia hacia Tech-¡Muchas-gracias-príncipe-Caninus!-

Tech se arrodilló y recitó-P...princesa Averius¡Tengamos muchos hijo!¡Como 30 o más!-

-¿Eso no es ir muy rápido?-Susurro la gata gris.

-¡A quién le importa!¡El Tev es canon!-Ella suspira-Pensé que solo ocurriría en mis fanfics-

-Está obra es muy surrealista-

-¿Dónde está el conejo guapo?-

-¿A quién le importa ese conejo, estando esa sexy coneja narradora?-

-¡Espera!¡No lo entiendo!-

-¡Tu breve descanso a terminado, cobarde!-Dice Ace nuevamente entrado en escena.

-¡Rabbithart ha regresado!-

-¿Qué significa eso de cobarde?-Preguntó el águila-¿No había huido él?-

-¡Tu fin ha llegado!¡Ven a mi, mi fiel sirviente!-

-¡Finalmente llegó mi turno!-Gritó un pato negro al entrar al escenario-¡Todos maravillaren sus ojos con el gran Pato Peligro, el mejor actor de todos los tiempos!-

-Sirviente, trae mi dragón-

-Ve tú por el¿Qué no ves que la audiencia quiere seguir viendo mis músculos?-El conejo rodó sus ojos para luego usar su visión láser para golpear las plumas del pato-¡Ay!Bueno ya voy-El pato salió de escena para luego de unos segundos aparecer nuevamente sobre los hombros del dragón" de Tasmania", el cual dejó maravillada a la audiencia.

Al mismo tiempo Lexi escuchaba atentamente todo lo que ocurría en el teatro hasta que oyó algo similar a engranajes moviéndose-¡Chicos cuidado!-Gritó la coneja pero de pronto apareció desde debajo del escenario otro dragón mucho más grande completamente mecanizado tirando fuego por la boca, sobre esté dragón había una persona que vestía a lo fantasma de la ópera, es decir, traje negro y máscara cubriendo su rostro.

-¡Les dije que cancelaran la obra!-Gritó el misterioso hombre-¡Ahora lo destruiré todo!-

Los Loonatics intercambiaron miradas, habían encontrado al culpable pero tenían que mantener toda está fachada de la obra para no asustar a los estudiantes y profesores-Lexi mantén a los profesores y alumnos a salvo-Susurra Ace a su compañera para luego acercase al demonio-Slam mantén seguro a Leghorn, nosotros nos encargamos de esto-El demonio asintió y corrió hacia el director de la obra-Es hora del show-Dice sonriente el conejo antes de mirar a Tech-¡En ese caso debemos unir fuerzas!-

Tech asiente un poco confundido hasta que entiende a lo que se refiere sus líder-Sí...eso es lo más razonable-

-¡No sé olviden del gran Pato Peligro!-

Esto confundió un poco a la audiencia-¡Pero sí fuiste tú quien llamó al dragón!-

-¿Qué clase de fallo argumentario es éste?-

-¡Yo-lo-mantendré-ocupado!-Gritó Rev, indicándole a sus compañeros que atacaran al loco del dragón por la espalda mientras él lo distraía-¡Ustedes-3-ataquen!-

El profesor de Rip gritó preocupado-¡¿Princesa, qué demonios está haciendo?!-

-¡Eso es demasiado!-Gritan Ace y Tech "huyendo" del escenario.

-¡¿Están huyendo?!¡Pobre princesa!-

-¡Oh, se están dando a la fuga!-

-¡No crean que huiré como el orejón y el nerd!-Dice Danger tirando un poco de su aqua-densa al dragón-¡Está es mi oportunidad de brillar!-

Rev corría y Danger se tele-trasportaba de un lado al otro evitando el fuego mientras que detrás del escenario, Ace y Tech veían cual era la fuente de energía dragón, cuando la encontraron combinaron sus poderes para hacerla explotar. La explosión fue tal que piezas mecánicas volaron a todas partes, Lexi usaba sus ondas para evitar que estos cayeran sobre el publico mientras Slam hacía algo similar golpeado todas las partes que amenazaban con caer sobre Leghorn, Ace estaba a punto de atrapar al culpable de todo esto cuando un poco del fuego de la bestia cayó sobre el vestido de Rev.

-¡Ah!¡Danger-ayuda!-Gritó Rev asustado ya que mientras más se movía, más crecía la llama-¡Apágalo-con- aqua-densa!¡Aqua-densa!¡Aqua-densa!¡Aqua-densa!¡Aqua-densa!¡Aqua-densa!-

-¡Al fin, mi momento!-Danger iba a apagar el fuego cuando Tech lo empujó al suelo y con rapidez utilizó su espada para cortar el vestido, dejando al pobre correcaminos semi desnudo.

El pobre de Rev quedó de espaldas al publico usando solo su ropa interior...de encaje negro...que permitía ver casi completamente su trasero, no dejando mucho a la imaginación-¡Ah!-Gritó el correcaminos tan avergonzado que se olvidó que podría corre y en menos de 1 segundo volver con ropa ya puesta, él estaba tratando de taparse como podría mientras que todo el publico masculino estaba babeando, con la cara caliente e incluso había algunos con la nariz sangrando. Incluso sus compañeros de equipo quedaron atónitos al conocer su..bueno su gusto por la ropa interior.

Tech con la cara roja rápidamente se sacó su capa y rodeó a Rev con ella-Princesa¿Se encuentra bien?-

Rev con la cara roja a más no poder casi gritó-¡Ahora-sí-te-salen-tus-líneas!-

-¡Ja!¡Les dije que la locomotora con patas era más femenino que la orejona!-

-¡Callate idiota!-Gritó Lexi con las mejillas rojas para luego reír-No te conocía esas mañas Revy-

-Wow¡Vieron su trasero!¡Era magnifico!-

-¡Dios Runner!¡Tu hermano es sexy!-Menciona uno de los compañeros de clase de Rip mientras sus amigos y demás compañeros solo asienten-¿Podrás darme su número?-

-¿Tiene novio?Por favor di que no-

-¿Podrían por favor parar de hablar así de él?-Se quejo Rip con las mejillas rojas, él no quería ver a su hermano mayor de esa manera-¿Es mi hermano saben?-

-Muchachos controlen sus hormonas, sean civilizados y respeten al hermano del joven Runner-Dijo serio un humano que era uno de los profesores de Rip para luego voltear a verlo-Runner-

-¿Sí profesor Wayen?-

-¿Sabes si a tu hermano le interesan los hombres maduros?-

-¡Santo Meep-Meep!¡¿Usted también?!-

-¡Dejen de molestar a Rip!-Gritó enojada la amiga gatuna del correcaminos, para luego voltear a ver a un gato siamés que estaba gritando obscenidades al correcaminos mayor-Además¡Te recuerdo que tienes novia Mark, mugre gato en celo infiel!-

-Sí, dejen de molestar a Rip!-Dice enojada la canaria para luego suspirar enamorada-¿Qué no pueden ver que el Tev es el amor más puro que hay en el universo?¿No ven lo hermoso a la vez que prohibido es su amor?¡¿No pueden ver que el amor que se tienen el uno por el otro brota de sus poros?!-Luego ella pone una expresión seria y mira a sus compañeros y a su profesor-Por otro lado...¿De verdad creen que ese maravilloso espécimen de correcaminos aceptaría salir con ustedes, teniendo a un superhéroe las 24 horas del día? Solo digo¿Quién saldría con un adolescente hormonal desempleado o con un profesor de casi 45 años con un empleo mal pagado, pudiendo salir con un genio que tiene 3 doctorados, fama y un empleo bien pagado?-

-Pero sí ese coyote tiene pinta de ser un nerd total además míralo creo que hasta Harry el sucio es más atractivo que él-

-Bueno ese coyote no es precisamente el modelo más atractivo de Acmetropolis pero tiene pinta de ser fiel, no como otros¡¿VERDAD MARK?!-Luego de eso la gatita se calma y sonríe-Y ese traje de spandex que usa cuando trabaja le suma unos puntos-

La canaria asiente con energía-Totalmente de acuerdo Sara ¿Sabes Sara? Deberías leer alguno de mis fanfics Tev lemon hard-

-Lo pensaré Taylor pero no prometo nada-

Danger aún en el piso se quejo-¡¿Por qué el coyote es centro de la atención si él lo arruinó todo?!¡Se suponía que iba a ser mi rescate!-

Aprovechando la distracción y que el tipo de la máscara estaba desorientado, Ace sacó de dentro su ropa unas esposas para colocárselas al criminal-Lo siento viejo pero para ti ya se bajó el telón-

-Creo que es tiempo de terminar está historia-Dice Lexi para sí misma, seguidamente ella se agacha a recoger el libro y se sienta en la mecedora nuevamente-Luego de una larga batalla el malvado dragón que había desobedecido a su propio amo a causa de un terrible hechizo, al fin fue derrotado...-Mientras Lexi leía, Ace se llevaba al criminal con una mano y con la otra arrastraba a Danger, para que este no arruinara AÚN MÁS la obra, hacia la parte de atrás del escenario donde estaban Leghorn y Slam-Al ver el amor que se tenían la princesa y el príncipe, el corazón de Rabbithart se ablando y decidió dejarlos vivir su amor...-En eso Tech ayudó a Rev a pararse ya que este seguía en el piso cubierto con la capa-La princesa Averius aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio del príncipe Caninus... Ambos decidieron dejar de lado las disputas de sus familias y aceptar su amor aún si eso significaba dejar de ser de la realeza...-Tech y Rev se sonreían con sinceridad y eso le dio una idea a su amiga. No era un secreto para nadie que entre esos 2 había algo más que amistad pero tampoco era un secreto que esos 2 eran tan despistados como para no darse cuenta de lo que sentían, Lexi solo decidió ayudar las cosas solo un poco-Ambos se miraron a los ojos con amor y entonces sellaron su amor con un gran y apasionado beso...-

El correcaminos pensó que en ese momento el telón se bajaría pero se llevó una sorpresa al sentir los labios del coyote sobre su pico, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y comenzó a pensar"¡Tech me esta besando, Tech, mi Tech!" Él no lo podía creer, Tech E Coyote, su mejor amigo, compañero de equipo y , aunque no lo admitiera, crush ¡Lo estaba besando!

Por otro lado la mente del coyote estaba igual que el correcaminos "Estoy besando a Rev...¡Esperen un minuto!¡ESTOY BESANDO A REV!" Él cayó en cuenta que estaba besando a Rev Runner su mejor amigo, asistente en el laboratorio y amor secreto, el coyote se asustó ya que parece que sus deseos se apoderaron del control de sus acciones. Cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo se apartó un poco del correcaminos y con torpeza susurro una disculpa-Yo..yo lo... yo lo sient-Él no pudo terminar su disculpa porque el correcaminos lo tomó por el cuello del traje para atraerlo a un nuevo beso... ahora fue turno del coyote para abrir los ojos pero luego de unos segundos los cerró para comenzar a corresponder el beso a la vez que colocaba sus brazos en la cintura del otro.

Con una gran sonrisa Lexi cerró el libro-Y colorín colorado, esté cuento se a acabado-Luego de eso el telón bajó y el publico comenzó a aplaudir y gritar como sino hubiera un mañana.

-¡Bravo!¡Bravísimo!-

-¡Fue la MEJOR obra que he visto nunca!-

-¡Fue increíble!¡Arriba los Loonatics!-

-¡Además de héroes, actores! ¡¿Quién lo habría pensado?!-

-Si Pa se entera de esto, Tech es coyote muerto...-Rip sonríe-Pero igual estoy feliz por Rev, por los dos en realidad-

-Oh por dios-Susurro la canaria para luego gritar-¡OH MI DIOS, OH MI DIOS, OH MI DIOS!¡SABÍA QUE EL TEV ERA REAL!-Luego suspiró enamorada-Cuando llegue a casa dibujaré un fanart de este momento... tal vez 2... o 3... o mejor 50-

-¿Taylor?-

-¿Sí Sara?-

-Leeré cada una de tus historias románticas sobre esos dos, veré cada unos de tus dibujitos... y tal vez te ayude a hacer alguna historia o como se diga-

-Bienvenida al yaoi Sara, una vez que entras... no puedes salir-

-No importa-Luego suspira-¡Son tan lindos juntos!-

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del telón, los 2 enamorados dejaron de besarse por falta de aire y se miraban un poco jadeantes, el silencio duró unos segundos hasta que Rev habló-Eso fue...¡Increíble! Quiero-decir-eso-fue-tan-wow-tan-mágico-emocionante-existente-nuevo-no-sé-ni-como-describirlo-¡Dulce-Meep-Meep! ¡Nunca-antes-me-he-sentido-así!-Rev comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido-Eso-eso ¡¿Tech-por-qué-nunca-antes-lo-hicimos?! ¿Podemos-hacerlo-otra-vez?¿Podemos-podemos? Ay-me-estoy-adelantando-lo- siento-lo-siento-siempre-lo-arruino-todo-con-mi-velocidad-pero-no- puedo-evitarlo-me-siento-de-maravilla-tú-desde-hace-tiempo-me gustas-como-algo-más-que-amigos-es-decir-me-gustas-gustas-pero-no-quise-decir-nada-por-temor-a-arruinar-nuestra-amistad-y...-Rev no pudo terminar ya que Tech lo cayó con un beso.

El coyote se apartó y sonrió al ver el sonrojo del correcaminos-Creo que disfruto más cerrar tu pico de está manera-

-Lamento interrumpir su momento Romeo y Julieta del año 2772-Dijo Ace con una sonrisa-Pero aún tenemos que revelar quien es nuestro enmascarado-

-Cierto, cierto-Murmura Rev mientras él y Tech se acercan a donde estaban todos.

El conejo quita la mascara del sujeto y revela a un humano de mediana edad con cabello negro y cara sería-¿Profesor Stone?-Preguntó extrañado el coyote dejando a todos confundidos-No lo he visto desde que estudiaba en la universidad Acme-

-Tiempo sin vernos Sr Coyote ¿Quién diría que uno de mis mejores alumnos sería un superhéroe?-

-La misma persona que diría que un profesor universitario quería sabotea una obra-Dice serio el conejo-Creo que tienes algo que contarnos viejo-

El hombre, ahora conocido como el Sr Stone, suspiró antes de hablar-Desde que era pequeño mi sueño era ser parte del teatro pero mis padres tenían otros planes para mi futuro...-

-¡Esto va a ser taaaaaaaaan aburrido!-Se quejó el pato pero el demonio de Tasmania lo cayó

-Shhhhh-Dice el demonio con su dedo en sus labios-Quero sibes comu segue la historia-

-Mis padres me obligaron a ser un misero profesor de robótica y mecánica, estuve 5 años dando clases hasta que se me presentó la oportunidad de presentar una de mis obras, el teatro de Acmetropolis pedía sugerencias para una historia de romance. Presenté una idea genial pero me rechazaron porque, aparentemente, "no sé nada del amor"-Él suspira-Me sentí devastado pero mi ira surgió cuando me enteré que esté remedo de ser pensante iba a dirigir una obra¡La historia de esté idiota que ven fue la elegida!-Su cara estaba roja del coraje pero tenía una sonrisa malvada en el rostro-Entonces decidí sabotear su escusa de obra y asustar a sus actores, cuando vi que no la iba a cancelar opte por utilizar mis conocimientos en mecánica y la robótica para evitar que este imbécil lograra realizar su obra. Y me hubiera salido con la mía, de no haber sido por ustedes ¡Excusas de Powerangers Góticos!-

-Bueno ahora tendrás tiempo de perfeccionar tus historias tras las rejas-

-¡Gracias, digo, digo, muchas gracias Loonatics!-Dice Leghorn genuina-mente agradecido-Salvaron mi obra, es más la hicieron aún mejor, les estaré eternamente agradecido por todo¡Están más que invitados a cualquiera de sus próximas funciones!¡Y cuando necesiten mi ayuda, la tienen más que garantizada!-

Antes que el pato pudiera siquiera abrirá la boca, la coneja ya se la había cerrado-Es nuestro trabajo pero aún así le agradecemos su gratitud-Dice el líder de los héroes sonriente-Si nos disculpa, tenemos que llevar al "actor incomprendido" a la prisión-

(...)

Eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde cuando los chicos habían llegó exhaustos al cuartel luego de haber dejado al "actor incomprendido" en la prisión, bien colocaron un pie en el lugar, cayeron rendidos de cansancio. En este instante en encontraban todos en la sala de reuniones para comunicarle a Zadavia sobre su éxito en la misión.

-Saludos y felicidades por su misión Loonatics-¿Dice Zadavia con una voz entre alegre y satisfecha-¿Quién hubiera pensado que eran actor innatos?-Ella suelta una risa y voltea a ver a los genios del equipo-Sobretodo ustedes 2-

Las caras de los genios del equipo podían competir con cualquier tomate y ganar-¿Cómo se enteró de eso?-

-Parece que Leghorn se sorprendió de sobre manera con sus actuaciones, tanto que me contó a lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido. Jaja espero que algún día puedan repetir esa obra para mi-

-Sí, sí, cuando guste jefecita-Dice Danger restando importancia-Ahora lo importante, anuncie que nos va a dar el día libre-

-¿Impaciente por mostrar tu nuevo traje de baño?-Luego de ese comentario, las risas invadieron la sala-Pero Danger tiene razón, se han ganado su día libre-Zadavia sonríe-Mañana tienen en día libre y me asegurare que se mantenga así. Nuevamente felicidades por otra misión bien hecha ¡Zadavia fuera!-

-Ya escucharon a la jefe chicos-Dice Ace-Mañana tenemos planes con la arena, el sol y el mar-

-Todavía es temprano y ya teníamos las cosas listas-Dice Lexi sonriente-¿Por qué no vamos siquiera a la sala de entrenamiento y programamos la playa? Una ilusión es mejor que nada en estos momentos-

-Buena idea Lex, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra ¡Hey Doc!-Dice el líder volteando a ver a Tech-¿Puedes programar está vez una playa en algún lugar del Caribe? Hoy me siento tropical-

-Seguro jefe-Dice Tech para luego tomar la mano de Rev-¿Mi querido asistente me ayudara?-

-Jajaja-Rev suelta una pequeña risa-Ya-conoces-mi-respuesta-

El coyote y el correcaminos salieron del lugar rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento en lo que los demás "preparaban las cosas necesarias", ambos caminaban en silencio tomados de la mano hasta que el mayor habló-¿Rev?-

El menor volteó a verlo sin dejar de caminar-¿Sí-Tech?-

-Hace tiempo que me gustas de una manera sentimental por supuesto, no sé exactamente cundo comenzó aunque sospecho que fue cuando nos conocimos pero tenía miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad-

-Tú-también-me-gustas-desde-que-nos-conocimos-yo-también tenía miedo de hablar y que me rechazaras-Ambos pararon de caminar para verse a la cara-Yo-pensé-que- no-te- gustaba-y-que-nunca-te-gustaría-por-eso-de-ser-un-correcaminos-y-un-chico-además-del-hecho- de-que-mi-padre es-un... ¿racista-de-coyotes? No-estoy-seguro-si-ese-es-el-término-correcto-pero-no-importa-ahora-Unas pequeñas lágrimas se hicieron en sus ojos-Pero-quiero-que-sepas-que-¡Nunca-me-importo-el-hecho-de-que-fueras-un-coyote! Es más creo... creo que eso fue lo que me atrajo hacia ti en primer lugar-

-Bueno a mi tampoco me importa el hecho de que seas un correcaminos y nunca me afectó que tu padre me insultara, después de todo te amo a ti, no a tu padre-Tech comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Rev-Por otra parte creo que me llamó la atención el hecho de que fueras tan diferente a mi, al principio creía que eso me molestaba pero resultó ser lo opuesto-

-Ya sabes el dicho-Dice Rev poniendo sus brazos en el cuello ajeno-Polos opuestos se atraen...-

Tech colocó sus brazos en la cintura ajena-...E iguales se repelen...-Los labios del coyote y el pico del correcaminos se unieron en un profundo beso lleno de amor. Mientras los tortolitos inmersos en su mundo, no se habían percatado de que sus compañeros de equipo los estaban espiando desde la distancia.

-Asco, amor de nerds-Dice Danger haciendo una mueca de vomito-Ahora vamos a tener que ver esto todos los días-

-Callate idiota-Dice Lexi para luego sonreír-Estoy muy feliz por ellos-

-Yo tanbén mi siento filiz pur elos-Dice Slam alegre-Y tí sulu ires un ato celoso pur no tinir novia-

-¿Cómo te atreves barril sin fondo?¡Yo puedo tener a quien yo quiera!-Danger suspira enamorado-Pero mi corazón le es fiel a Misty-

-Lo que digas loco enamorado-Ace sonríe-Vamos a darles algo de privacidad chicos-Ace voltea a ver a Lexi-Mejor te pones unos tapones de oído esta noches Lex, creo que las cosas podrían ponerse calientes al caer el sol jaja-

¿Quién hubiera pensado que una misión terminaría en esto? Pero bueno, el amor es algo extraño y misterioso que trabaja de diversas maneras.

El Fin... O al menos hasta que nuestro querido Ralph se enteré de lo que hicieron estos 2, a causa de un dibujo hecho por cierta canaria que fue a visitar a cierto amigo suyo...

Nota de la Autora: Espero que les haya gustado, por si no lo sabían está historia fue inspirada por el capítulo 30 del anime Fairy Tail. Dejé esa duda al final en caso de que quieran una secuela donde Ralph encuentra un fanfic o un fanart de su hijo con "el sucio y rastrero coyote" luego de que Taylor fuera a visitar a Rip junto con Sara, (; solo una pequeña idea que tengo y les quise compartir para más adelante, tómenlo como un spoiler para una posible secuela. Besos desde Uruguay.


End file.
